


new year

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [362]
Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 3below - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, New Years, Staja, Traditions, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “So, when the new year hit, you… all cheer and there will be fireworks in the sky?”
Relationships: Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [362]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 16





	new year

“So, when the new year hit, you… all cheer and there will be fireworks in the sky?” Aja asked as she sat on the rooftop beside Steve. She was in her akiridion form, a faint blue glow lighting up the surroundings around her.

She had returned from her duties as queen to spend the holidays on Earth, and really found all of them so interesting and different from what she grew up with. She was sure she would never stop learning new things about this planet, which was fine by her. It made moments like this unpredictable and unique.

Like now, when she sat beside her boyfriend on her roof of his house, him wearing several layers of warm clothing.

It was cold, and when she breathed, the smoke flew towards the air. The sky was filled with a white glittering coat of snow, frozen water. And the sky was dark, the stars being what lit up the world.

Steve nodded.

“Yeah, there’s tons of fireworks and cheering. People are really excited for the new year. It’s a new start, a new beginning, twelve more months filled with adventures to come. Many people make vows on what they will and won’t do. But yeah, it’s a celebration of change, of the future. Because time never stops, you can only move forward.”

Aja couldn’t help it as a smile slowly grew on her face, all of that sounded so wonderful and Earth like.

“That’s beautiful. And I never thought I would hear you saying something so poetic.”

Steve laughed.

“Guess we’re all full of surprises. Now, how do you celebrate a new year, well, kelton, on Akiridion?”

“There’s a lot to tell, but it’s really beautiful. Our planets cycle around our sun is a bit longer than on Earth, so we have a new kelton every… 17 months? But, it’s hard to explain everything, you really need to be there.”

“I could come, if you want too. When’s the next new kelton?”

“Two months away, and I’ll gladly have you there. Now, shall we watch the fireworks?”


End file.
